


Unintentional Monster

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Panic Attack, Serious, accidental injury, blame, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Normally Sig is really gentle, especially when it comes to Amitie. Unfortunately he can’t always be 100% in control.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Unintentional Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a bit more serious than my other fics. Warning for blood and while not an overly detailed description of injury, a semi serious injury does occur and is mentioned more than once in this fic.
> 
> Remember, comments and bookmarks feed the writer!

The TV had become nothing but white noise as Amitie and Sig lazily kissed each other senseless on the couch, nothing intense, just lips, hands staying in innocent places. How this happened, well that wasn’t really important.

It was good, really good, a perfect moment honestly.

Until Amitie climbed onto Sig’s lap, sending a pleasant shiver up his spine, making his grip on her tighten unintentionally.

“OW!” Amitie lurched back with a cry, which made things even worse.

See, Sig had his claw cupping her face, and when he had tightened his grip, the tips of his claws had dug none too gently into her skin.

So when Amitie moved back, Sig’s claws ripped through her flesh, leaving bloody slashes on her face.

The smell of iron filled Sig’s lungs, making him forget how to breathe as all colors dulled in his sight.

Except for red, deep red gashes on Amitie’s face that oozed thick and fast blood. She held her hand to the injury, pained tears in her eyes.

The red liquid quickly stained her hand, covering it, dripping down onto her clothes.

Sig slowly moved his eyes to stare at his claw, the red of Amitie’s blood a shiny and different enough color for Sig to differentiate from his own red hand.

His mind was blank, the world blurred and muffled, Amitie had gotten up, going somewhere, he didn’t know where, blood stained the floor.

He hurt her.

He hurt her, he hurt her, he hurt her.

Suddenly Sig couldn’t get enough air, he started to shake uncontrollably as he stared at his claw wide wide eyes and small pupils.

He had practically ripped her face open, with barely any effort! He hadn’t even thought about it, it just happened! As fast and uncontrollable as sneezing.

Amitie put her complete and utter trust in him, and he hurt her, badly. 

Sig was going to be sick, he was actually going to throw up, tears fell from his eyes as his heart pounded in his chest for all the wrong reasons.

‘She trusted your and you ripped her face open.’ His mind growled. ‘She told you she loved you, and you attacked her. She kissed you and you rewarded her with pain and injury.’ 

Monster, monster, monster. The title filled Sig’s head as bile climbed up his throat.

Monster, that’s what you are, you’re a monster!

“Amitie, what in the world happened to you?!” Raffina gasped as Amitie stumbled into class. The girl looked to be deeply in thought, and she had some of her face covered in thick gauze.

“Huh-oh uh…” Amitie rubbed her arm, looking around the room. “Wh...where’s Sig?”

“Hasn’t shown up, now answer the question!” Raffina almost regretted being her usual harsh self, because Amitie’s eyes suddenly flashed with dread, she dropped her backpack and attempted to bolt out of the class.

Raffina ran after her, catching her in the hallway. 

“Let me go.” Amitie said.

“Not until you tell me what happened to you!” What kind of friend did Amitie think she was? Like she would ignore such a thing!

“Raffina let GO!” Amitie tried her hardest to pull herself away, but Raffina didn’t give in the slightest. 

“If you aren’t going to tell me, I’m going to find out for myself.” She retorted, and proceeded to drag Amitie over to the closest bathroom.

Amitie refused to meet her eyes, and flinched whenever she looked in the mirror, feeling the gauze self consciously.

“What. Happened?” Raffina demanded. “And don’t tell me it’s nothing because if it really was nothing you wouldn’t be trying to hide it so much so tell me who hurt you-”

“It wasn’t his fault!” Amitie snapped, angry. “He didn’t mean to!”

Him? And she had been looking for Sig-

“.... Sig HURT YOU?!”

Oh-oh Puyo, she hadn’t expected Amitie to start tearing up.

“He didn’t mean to, it was an accident-I-I-I need to go see him! I should’ve paid more attention! Why did I just leave?!” Amitie was becoming more and more frantic.

“Amitie, Amitie what happened?” Raffina grabbed their girls shoulders and gave her a shake.

“It-it I-We were on the couch and I guess I startled him and-and-“ She wheezed, and began to pull at the gauze on her face.

“Amitie Wait-“

Four large, heavily stitched scars, very fresh, so much so that by removing the gauze Amitie had caused parts of it to open slightly and begin to bleed, settled on the side of her face. It looked like a large creature had attacked her.

Raffina covered her mouth, looking at the injuries in utter horror. Sig did THAT?!

“Amitie-“ She pushed her with a glare.

“Don’t give me that look!” She growled. “He didn’t mean it, it was an accident!” 

“Okay okay!” Raffina held her hands up placatingly. “I believe you, I swear!”

“.....” Amitie re-applied the gauze, all while silently whimpering. 

“What the heck were you too doing?” Seriously!

Amitie’s face turned red and she went rigged, refusing to meet Raffina’s eyes.

“Amitie…” This was already worrying enough as it was! 

“K-kissing…” 

“...What?” They were WHAT?!

Did that mean that Sig and Amitie were dating?! If so, for how long?! Why was Raffina only finding out NOW?! How did Amitie get claw marks from kissing?!

“He… he had his hand on my face and I guess I did something to startle him…” The poor girl looked unbelievably guilty. “Cause he tensed up and the tips of his claws sunk into my skin and-and I-Raffina I was so STUPID!” And now she was crying, perfect. “I moved back too quickly without thinking and he didn’t get a chance to move so-so-“

“It was an accident.” Raffina put a hand up, signalling Amitie to stop talking. Yeah, she could see what had happened clearly, mistakes happened. “Neither of your faults, Sig’s probably blaming himself just as much as you are, if not worse.”

“That’s why I need to go see him!” Amitie cried.

“Like this? Amitie I can see the blood staining the gauze, not only do you need someone to look at those injuries and fix them up again, but how do you think Sig is going to react if you find him while you're crying uncontrollably, frantic, and bleeding?!” She asked.

“.... He’ll feel worse and blame himself more…” the blonde answered.

“Exactly, look, you’re upset, I get that.” Really she did. “But right now, you aren’t in the right mind to do anything productive, so you’re going to listen to me, okay?”

“O...okay…” Amitie sniffled.

“You’re going to go to the nurse and get those stitches looked at, then you’re going to go to class and you better take good notes for me.”

“Wait wait?”

“I, am going to go find Sig and talk to him, just tell the teacher something came up and focus on ensuring I don’t suffer for missing class today, got it?” Honestly one day wouldn’t hurt that much, but giving Amitie something to focus on would keep her mind off things. “Then, you’re going to go home and I will come over after school, if Sig is up for it I’ll bring him along too so that the two of you can talk it out, okay?”

“Okay… thanks Raffina…”

“You owe me an explanation for why I just found out about you two later, so you’re not out of the woods yet.” She huffed.

/BAM/

Sig jolted up from his bed, and flinched when someone turned on the lights and opened his curtains.

“Moping time is over Sig.” Raffina said in a serious voice. “So wake up.”

“Raffina… what are you doing here?” Did she seriously break into his house?!

“Damage control.” She answered, sitting down next to Sig. “Obviously.”

Dread filled his heart, he had a bad feeling that he knew what this was all about.

“I had to practically force Amitie to tell me what happened, don’t think I won’t do the same to you if you don’t talk-”

“Is she okay?!” Sig looked at her, a desperate plea in his eyes. Raffina blinked, taking a moment to process Sig’s outburst.

“She’s fine, they stitched her up just fine.” Sig flinched at the mention of stitches. “And she’s being her usual dumb self and worrying about you instead of herself right now.”

“But...I…” He hurt her! He attacked her!

“You two had a little accident.” It was NOT little! “It was a mistake, neither of you meant to do it.”

“But I attacked her- she trusted me and I-“

“Did you mean to do it?”

“Of course not!”

“Were you thinking of doing it?”

“No!”

“Did you want to do it?”

“NO!”

“Then it wasn’t an attack, it was an accident.” Raffina spoke with a finality that didn’t allow for objections.

Sig still looked miserable though. 

“Look, she doesn’t blame you at all, if anything she blames herself…”

“Why would she blame herself…?” Sig asked.

Raffina shrugged. “How should I know? I’m the one thinking logically, unlike you two. Seriously Sig, attacked her? You’re being over dramatic and an idiot.”

“Hey…” He tried to think of something to say, but he knew Raffina was right.

“So what happened afterwards? Amitie said she left, not because she was scared, because she probably knew how deep the cuts were and knew she needed more professional attention so don’t try and tell me she was scared.”

“I..I don’t know… all I could think about was that… that I was a monster and how I had hurt her.” At that, Raffina’s expression softened and she placed a hand on Sig’s shoulder.

“Sig, you aren’t a monster, if Amitie lost control of a spell and hurt you, would you call HER a monster.”

Sig sighed, head in his hands. “No…”

“Exactly, don’t tell Amitie I said this, but she’s got skill and talent. She probably could’ve hurt you way worse than you hurt her if she lost control of a spell.”

“So I’m just supposed to forget this ever happened?”

“What?! No of course not, you just shouldn’t continue to blame yourself. Just…” Raffina thought for a moment. “Just learn from this Sig, like Amitie will. Now you two know to be a bit more careful when you… get cozy with each other.” She coughed, blushing awkwardly. “Talk it out, forgive each other, and just don’t treat it like it’s the end of the world, okay?”

“....Okay… thanks Raffina…”

“Hah! I knew you knew what my name really was!” She looked so proud. “Don’t try denying it now, got it mister?”

“Got it.”

“Here’s your dumb boyfriend, now talk.” Was what Raffina said when Amitie opened the door to her house, the pink haired girl shoved Sig inside and ran off.

The two of them stared at each other, Sig focusing more on the gauze.

“We… should probably sit down.” Amitie said, and Sig nodded.

They sat down at a table, because at the moment sitting together on the couch didn’t exactly sound like the best thing to do when having this discussion.

“I’m… I’m sorry I ran off, I panicked.” Amitie said.

“....” Sig thought for a moment, normally he would just say it was okay, but… “I...I forgive you… and I understand, but next time please just...I know I was really out of it but let me know? Heck take me with you.”

Amitie nodded. “Yeah, sounds fair, you probably also needed to see someone.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you, I should’ve been more careful.” 

“I forgive you, I’m sorry I startled you…”

“I….I just surprised me, you didn’t do anything bad…” He admitted, blushing. “But maybe warn me before you climb into my lap, please?”

Now Amitie was blushing, she gave a wordless nod.

“I… I’m not comfortable with touching you with my red claw… at least not now…” Sig said.

“I honestly don’t mind the claw, but I’ll make sure not to touch it until you say it’s okay.” 

“Thank you…”

“I don’t think we can uh… kiss much until I’m healed…” Amitie scratched the back of her neck.

“Yeah I uh… I didn’t think so… and I kinda don’t want to kiss you anytime soon, I-I don’t hate it or anything it’s just-“ I’m still shaken up and don’t want to hurt you again.

“That’s… yeah that’s fair… look Sig…” Amitie gathered herself. “I know this is a lot to ask, but please, don’t call yourself a monster, I don’t like it when you de...de…”

“Demonize myself?”

“Yeah, that. I know you can’t really help it, it’s just how you think… but… when it starts to get bad, please remember that you can tell me… I want to help you if I can…”

“....Okay but… not today.” He didn’t want to get into that today.

“Yeah, yeah that’s fair…” Amitie smiled slightly. “Wow… Raffina was right… I do feel better after talking.”

“Yeah, me too…” Sig nodded. “I uh...I’m gonna go home but… can I have a hug first, if-if that’s okay?”

“Of course, you don’t even need to ask, I’m always up for a hug from you.” Amitie stood up and opened her arms, Sig walked over and hugged her, taking joy in being close to her.

When they pulled away, neither of them hurt, a wave of relief washed over them both.

“I love you Sig.”

“I love you too Amitie, I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

Honestly, this all could’ve gone way, way worse. But, having this happen, it gave them both a sense of solid confidence, that they could talk things out and have it turn out okay.

Things wouldn't return to normal, not for a while, Amitie would probably carry those marks for the rest of her life, and that was something they both needed to process and get used to.

They could count on each other, and their friends.


End file.
